marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Phoenix Force (Earth-9112)
| Relatives = Rachel Summers (daughter), Scott Summers (husband), Jean Grey (genetic template) | Universe = Earth-9112 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Agender | Height = | Height2 = Immeasurable, unless it is in the form of the template | Weight = | Weight2 = Immeasurable, unless it is the form of the template | Eyes = | Eyes2 = None, varies on template | Hair = | Hair2 = None, varies on template | UnusualFeatures = It takes the form of a large Phoenix. | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Cosmic Entity | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; George Caragonne; Rodney Ramos | First = What If? Vol 2 32 | HistoryText = In this reality, the Phoenix Force was cut down in battle with the Imperial Guard on the Blue Area of the Moon, before her full power resurfaced. The Phoenix survived the conflict, for the Shi'ar were afraid that killing her would affect the sacred M'Kraan Crystal she was connected to. Instead, they performed a psychic lobotomy on her, reducing the Phoenix to a mere powerless Jean Grey. Jean and Scott left the X-Men after the moon, trying to put their lives together. The loss of her powers and the guilt over billions of deaths on her hands made Jean nearly suicidal. Even her marriage to Scott (in a private ceremony without any of their friends, at her request) didn't lighten her spirits. On the verge of killing herself with sleeping pills, Jean was kidnapped by Magneto, who brought her to Asteroid M. Magneto spoke to her as a fellow mutant, offering to restore her powers for her own purposes. Jean nearly accepted his offer, but ultimately chose not to retake the power of the Phoenix, in order to avoid becoming a monster like Magneto again. Cyclops returned to lead the X-Men and Jean grew into her new role as a teacher and cautionary tale for the next generation of X-Men, the New Mutants. She also became a mother, giving birth to Rachel Summers. While the X-Men and New Mutants were away during the Secret Wars, Jean was visited by Mastermind, who wanted revenge for what Phoenix did to him, and the Shadow King, who wanted Rachel as a new host body. Jean was killed by the villains, but her death caused the Phoenix Force to rekindle. With her powers restored, Phoenix easily rescued her daughter and eliminated the threats. The return of the Phoenix power also restored her true memories, however, and "Jean" realized she wasn't Jean Grey at all. She traveled to Jamaica Bay to retrieve the true Jean from her stasis cocoon. Phoenix recognized the heartbreak she was about to face when Jean returned, and had a stray thought about how much easier things would be if Jean didn't exist. That stray thought became reality, and Phoenix incinerated Jean's body before she could stop. Guilt-ridden, Phoenix returned to the X-Mansion and promised herself she would never use the Phoenix Force again. She hid the return of her powers from Scott and the X-Men, pretending to still be powerless. Years passed, and anti-mutant sentiment in the country reached an all-time high. With the White House and the Supreme Court fighting over the legality of a Mutant Registration Act, Jean gave in to temptation and visited the bigoted President, using her telepathy to change his mind for him. This only increased tensions when the born-again President was assassinated as a "mutie-lover" and the new administration rolled out a new line of Sentinels. The Sentinels seized power and began hunting all superhumans in America, human or mutant. While the survivors huddled in the X-Mansion for safety, Wolverine finally pieced together Jean was Phoenix again, and confronted her. He tried to kill her for fear that Dark Phoenix would rise again, but the Phoenix was too strong. Jean edited his memories to forget the confrontation, but quickly discovered Scott and Xavier eavesdropping at the door. Apparently unwilling to further edit the minds of her loved ones, Phoenix left without another word. After the X-Mansion was demolished in a Sentinel attack, the surviving mutants staged a last ditch effort to destroy the Master Mold at the Baxter Building. Phoenix returned to back them up, and leveled the first wave of defenses and several floors of the building. The Sentinels activated a mnemonic scrambler to contain her, but after Shadowcat destroyed the Master Mold, Phoenix easily eliminated the rest. In the end, Phoenix chose to exile herself to space after hearing from Destiny that there was no future where she didn't eventually succumb to Dark Phoenix again. | Powers = Seemingly those of Phoenix Force of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = After being psychically lobotomized, and later during the Mutant Registration Act enactment, "Jean" was seen smoking. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Phoenix Force Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Tobacco Smokers